El TalkShow de Emmett
by misteriO58
Summary: Emmett va a hacerle una pequeña broma a Alice. Jacob, una cámara de video y muchas pelucas... –Trae a E.J. –¡¿Cómo has osado apodar así a la pequeña Elizabeth!. Pésimo Summary. ¡Entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer ( excepto Elizabeth Jayden Black Cullen)**

Jake : No pudieron venir, están patrullando por el este.

Emm: ¿Y Sam?

Jake: Sam está en la reservación con los demás, ¿Sabes? los licántropos tenemos obligaciones…

Renesmee: (acaba de llegar) ¡¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces tú…? ¡OH no! ¡No me digas que te prestaste a esta payasada!

Emm: Tú no participas, "Mini-Bella"

Renesmee: (Indignada) ¡Ya no me digas "Mini-Bella"!

Emm: Bueno… "Mini-Edward". (Ella lo fulmina con la mirada) ¿Ves? ¡Hasta la misma mirada asesina! De tal palo, tal astilla.

Renesmee: Dios mío, dame paciencia (se agarra el puente de la nariz)

Jake: ¡No es lo que tú crees! Nessie, amenazó con ponerle a la pequeña Elizabeth un apodo más ridículo posible…

Emm: Lo único ridículo aquí, es tu agrio sentido del humor, _chuchito_.

Renesmee: ¡Tío! (gruñó)

Emm: ¡OH, no dramatices, mini- Edward!, además, el sobrenombre que inventé es ingenioso, incluso tu madre estuvo de acuerdo.

Renesmee: (a punto de perder la paciencia) Dilo.

Emm: ¡No!,¡No! Adivínalo.

Jake:(resignado) Por favor…

Emm: No me mires así; el apodo te hace mención.

Renesmee: Si la niña se parece a él

Emm: También a tí…bueno, a tu padre. A que es increíble, Jacob y Edward son el agua y el aceite, pero sin embargo Lizzie sacó lo mejor de cada u…

Renesmee: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Emm: No lo sé, tú sacaste el tema

Renesmee: Pero, ¿Porqué molestas a Jake?

Emm: Es un licántropo y así "la duende" no podrá verme.

Renesmee: ¿Qué le harás a tía Alice esta vez?

Emm: Digamos que es una pequeña venganza… ahora, silencio. Necesito inspiración para mi _" talk show"_

Renesmee: Bue…¡¿Tu qué?


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Acá el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que le guste.**

Emm: Mi talk-show (suspira reconfortado)

Renesmee: ¡Oh, tío! Deja de ver tanto Glee. Es muy fastidioso.

Emm: Lo siento Nessie, pero ¡Es inevitable! Rachel Berry es mi diosa sagitariana, la amo! ¡ No hay nadie como la , claramente, súper- talentosa, cantante, actriz y drama Queen Rachel!

Renesmee: Sí, okay, okay. Lograste subir el nivel a fastidioso al cuadrado; por otra parte, ojala que Tía Rose jamás escuche una conversación como esta.

Jake:(riendo) ¡Con lo celosa que es, la Barbie te cortaría la cabeza!... ¡No, no! O tal vez sea peor y rompa la televisión; junto con tus consolas y la "memory card"

Emm: ¿Si?, pues… (Mira el reloj) ¡Demonios! Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo hablando. Renesmee mini- Edward, tráeme, mi peluca desmechada

Renesmee: (se la alcanza) Sigo sin saber lo que le harás a Alice.

Jake: (a Nessie) Créeme. NO quieres saberlo.

Renesmee: Okay, Jake. Iré a ver a Lizzie (se aleja)

Emm: ¡E.J!

Renesmee y Jake: ¡¿What the fuck?

Emm: (suspiró)

Jake: ¡¿Cómo demonios has osado apodar de esa forma a mi hija?

Bella: (pasaba por allí) Esperaba ansiosa que este día llegara. ¿Entiendes ahora lo horrendo que…, no te ofendas Emmett, le inventen un sobrenombre tan espantoso?

Emm: (para sí mismo) _Esto ya parece reunión de consorcio"_

Jake: (un poco ofendido) Mi apodo no es espantoso.

Emm: (perdiendo la paciencia) Bella… ¿Podrías, por favor, irte a "jugar" con tu esposo Edward, el padre de esta chiquilla?

Nessie: Tío. No soy una chiquilla.

Emm: ¿Prefieres que te llame anciana?

Nessie: ¡Me has hartado!

Emm: ¡Oh! ¡¿Quién podrá defenderme de la loca mini- Edward?

Bella: ¡¿Mini- quién? (Sorprendida) (Renesmee fulmina a Emmett con la mirada)

Emm: Mini- Edward. Es que ¡Obsérvala! Es idéntica a tu maridito; la misma mirada envenenada, el humor negro y/o sarcástico, entre otras.

Bella: (pensando) Claro; ni tampoco hace falta mencionar la indiscutible habilidad que ambos tienen para patearte el trasero en los juegos de video.

**-ii-**

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones; si tienen alguna sugerencia. ¿Les pareció divertido?**

**Comenten! please**

**Nos vemos pronto =))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta loca historia. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron esto y lo pusieron en favoritos. No sé que haría sin ustedes.**

**Disfruten!... y porfa, review?**

Emm : Sabes donde golpear, ¿Eh?.

Bella: (segura) Sólo digo la verdad

Emm: Burlándote de otro ( receloso)

Jake: ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Y tú a Renesmee?. Ya sé que se le parece mucho a Edward, pero tampoco es para que le estés diciendo a cada rato "Mini-Edward"

Emm: ¡Yo nunca dije eso! (casi lo grita, sorprendido)

Bella: Eh…, sí lo hiciste, hace dieciséis segundos.

Emm: No hay nada que me inculp…

Jake: Emmett, te estoy filmando ( con menos paciencia)

Emm: (riendo)¿En verdad creíste que no lo recordaba? (desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda. Nadie lo vió).

Bella: Okay, voy a ver a E…

Jake( la mira serio)

Bella: Elizabeth ( se vá)

Emm: Oye, luego lo editamos en la sala de re-edición.

Jake: No tenemos "sala de re-edición"

Emm: Quise decir, en la habitación de Jasper. El posee un _Home theater._

Jake: (confundido) ¿Y?

Emm:(se encoge de hombros) Los partidos se ven de maravilla. Bueno, el punto es que después lo editamos. Comenzemos (agarra la peluca _mal _desmechada y se la pone) Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen (hace una pésima imitación) Y visto a mi esposo de mujer, ya que tengo un considerable trastorno (remarcó lo último) con la moda…¡Oh!, hablando de Jazz, ¡Aquí viene!

Seth: (entra con otra peluca: pelirroja y rizada) Hola, Allie.

Jake: (descolocado) ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?, ¿De dónde consiguen tantas pelucas? ,y esto… Jasper es rubio.

Emm: La renté a la medianoche, no seas pretencioso.

Seth: Contestando a tu pregunta; yo sí estaba en la reserva, pero lo que sucedió fue que llegué justo para acompañar a Leah, y ella me dijo que me largara a casa de esos "chupa… Cullen"

Emm: (idea) ¿Chupa- Cullen?. ¡Buen título! Me lo agendaré.

Seth: No era para…

Jake: Hermano, esa es una pésima explicación.

Seth: ¿Porqué?

Jake: Porque Leah nunca va a patrullar primero, y el primero es Sam.

Seth: Okay, okay, interrogador de C.S.I, me llamó Emmett.

Emm: Como verás, yo siempre tengo un plan "beta"

Jake: ¿No te cansas de hacer chistes tontos?

Emm:¿No te cansas de criticar chistes tontos?

Jake y Emm: (al mismo tiempo) No. Hecho.

Emm: Sigamos con el video

Jake: (enfoca a Emmett)

Emm: Mi amor, ven aquí.

Seth: No me digas que…

Emm: Sí, hoy te toca probarte el "Prada"

Seth: ¡Nooooooooooooo!

Emm: No me lo hagas más compli…(le suena el móvil) ¿Hola? ,ah tú. Sí Eddie, estará lis… de acuerdo, no te diré más así o me arrancarás la cabeza…ya veo de quién sacó eso…¿eh?, no nadie. ¿qué querías decirme?...(se pone serio) ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen de Swan!, ¡Lo prometiste…! Ohh, Wow… si, sí entiendo. ¿Sacaste ya las entradas para la carrera? Ok ok (corta)

Jake: …

Emm: Prometió llevarme al autódromo; es que… el jeep… no le digan a Rose…


End file.
